Can I Have Your Number?
by PrincessSerenity101
Summary: Mamoru sees Usagi at the Crown Arcade, and he wants to date her. However, Rei stands in his way. Who will get Usagi's number?


Can I Have Your Number?

_Summary: Mamoru sees Usagi at the Crown Arcade, and he wants to date her. However, Rei stands in his way. Who will get Usagi's number?_

_Disclaimer: Nothing I own is mine._

Rei groaned. She had come to the Crown Arcade at the wrong time. The man taking a seat next to her just happened to be the infamous Chiba Mamoru. He was known for dating girls younger than him. These girls were usually in junior high school. He was a player, and he preyed on the unsuspecting. However, he hadn't been with a girl for almost a year. He tried to ask Rei out, but she immediately declined. Then, his status as a player was destroyed. For some weird reason, Rei was always there to see him fail at what used to be his specialty. She didn't question it, though. It was always funny to watch Mamoru fail.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hino Rei," Mamoru smirked. Rei rolled her eyes. He always smirked at her as if he would do something to her. She knew he wouldn't do anything. If he did, he would face her wrath. "What do you want, Mamoru?" she sighed. "What? Can't a guy come to an arcade every now and then?" he asked. Rei glared at him. Luckily, Motoki put his hand between the two. "Mamoru, leave her alone," he said. "She'll tear you apart before you can even say a word." Mamoru put his hands up in surrender. He asked his friend to get him soda. "This is an arcade, Mamoru. If you want a drink, go to Fruit Parlor upstairs," Motoki sighed. "Just don't flirt with my sister."

Ignoring their conversation, Rei saw _her_.

"Minako-chan, you know I can never beat you at that F-1 racing game."

"Exactly!"

"Then, why can't we just play something else?"

"Fine, Usagi-chan. Whatever."

Rei's jaw dropped slightly. This girl was beautiful. She was like the personification of perfection. Just by looking at her, Rei could tell she was like an innocent child. That was the kind of girl Mamoru usually went for.

"So you're looking at that odango atama, eh?"

Rei looked at Mamoru. "You know her?" she asked. Mamoru smirked, "Not yet, but I'm about to." He stood up, but Rei pulled him towards her. "Don't even think about it," she hissed. "You lost your chance with this," he sighed, referring to himself. He pulled away from her and grinned. "Rei, sit a few seats away from him," Motoki whispered. Rei gave him a confusing glance. "Act like you don't him." Rei did as she was told. Soon, she realized what Motoki meant.

"Damn!"

People enjoying their time at the arcade looked at him for a second. Rei turned away from him. She definitely didn't know him. Motoki began a conversation with her just to make things seem slightly normal.

"DAMN!"

_Odango atama_ glanced at him for a second. She noticed he was looking at her. He walked up to her. She backed away. "Minako-chan, I think we should come back another day," she whispered to her friend. "Naze?" Suddenly, Mamoru put his arm around her shoulder and sighed. "Hey, my name is Mamoru," he began. "It's spelled like Mamoru, but it's pronounced MaMOru." The girl nodded slowly. "I was looking at you from across the room," he said. _Odango_ stepped away from him. "Unfortunately, I noticed." Mamoru laughed as he stepped closer to her. "Yeah, I thought you did. I think you're really beautiful." The blonde thanked him and stepped away from him. "Um…I just wanted to ask you something." He paused. She looked at him, waited for him to continue. "Can I have your number? Can I have it? Can I have it?"

_Odango_ scratched her head. "I don't give out my phone number." Mamoru nodded. "I see, I see. Well, I'll see you later." Usagi nodded slowly and watched him walk away. She looked at her friend. She was about ready to burst into laughter. "You will tell know one of this. Got it?" She didn't answer. She was afraid she would let the laughter out.

Then, Mamoru wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Hey, where's your BF? Huh? Where is he? Your _BOYFRIEND_?" he asked, looking around. "Is he getting you a drink? Ice cream? Where is he?" _Odango_ stepped away from him. "I don't have a boyfriend." Mamoru's jaw dropped. "You don't?" The girl shook her head. "Oh, okay. I see. What's your name?"

"Tsukino Usagi…"

"Usagi!?" Mamoru shouted. That caused every other person to look at the two. The girl stepped away from Mamoru. "Usagi?! Wow! That's a Japanese-ass name!"

"I know…I think that's what my parent were aiming for," Usagi said. Mamoru pulled her closer to him and asked, "Can I have those ten digits? Can I have your number? Can I have it? Can I have it?" Usagi shook her head. "I don't give out my number." Mamoru nodded. "I remember you had said that. Yeah. Okay, Usagi." He left her again.

"Wow, Usagi-chan, you're so popular with that lunatic."

"Shut up, Minako."

"Usagi, can I have your number? Please? Can I have it? Can I have it? Can I have it? Can I get you address, too? Can I? Can I?"

Suddenly, Mamoru was pushed out of the way by Rei. Usagi looked from him to her. "You know him?" she asked. "After seeing him act like that, I don't," Rei replied. "But I _am_ sorry for his behavior. He hasn't lived up to his name as a player for almost a year. He's just really desperate."

"I see." Usagi looked at him for a second. She sighed as she took out a pen from her pocket. She wrote her number in Rei's palm. "If you're really sorry, then call me. You can buy me some ice cream." Rei smiled and nodded. "It's a date." Usagi smiled back. Mamoru's jaw dropped. How did she get the girl's number? She hadn't done anything!

"Come on, Minako, we have to go."

Both girls left the arcade. Rei grinned, "That's how you get the job done." Mamoru crossed his arms. "How'd you do that?" he asked. "You didn't even do anything." Rei laughed at him. He was so clueless. "Idiot. You wanted her for the sex. I didn't…though that'll be enjoyable at one point," she sighed. She looked down at the number on her hand. When she got home, she would call Usagi right away.

_I thought of this some time after I watched the MadTV skit. It was hilarious, and I encourage you to watch it on YouTube. Til next story_

_Serenity101_


End file.
